


La Vie En Rose

by LaurelBinaryStar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelBinaryStar/pseuds/LaurelBinaryStar
Summary: “在一生中的某个时刻，人们的手腕上会出现他们灵魂伴侣名字的一部分。只有一个单词：只有名字，没有姓氏。只有当他们真正相遇时，印记才会变成一个完整的名字。”





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣AU  
> 文名即为推荐BGM

 

_“在一生中的某个时刻，人们的手腕上会出现他们灵魂伴侣名字的一部分。只有一个单词：只有名字，没有姓氏。只有当他们真正相遇时，印记才会变成一个完整的名字。”_

 

 

_22，03，14，马孔_

“恭喜您，格里兹曼夫人。是个男孩；他很健康。”

 

_18，11，29，马孔_

“妈妈，什么是灵魂伴侣？”他咬着那个发音奇怪的词，这是他刚从电视里学的，荧幕里的人说话的样子有趣极了。

“这个问题可有些复杂，亲爱的。灵魂伴侣是你独一无二的那个人，会让你感觉很快乐，就像是你生命里所有的好东西——比如说，像是玫瑰花，巧克力冰激凌，或者你喜欢的栗子蒙布朗。等你更大一些，你会明白的。”

他的母亲说话时抚摸着她的左手腕，语气柔和。他看见那里有一串长长的字母，黑色的，第一个字母是一个花体的“A” 。

格里兹曼确实没明白。但他知道冰激凌和蒙布朗是很好的，他喜欢它们，甚至多过那些彩色气球。他看向自己空空的手臂，想象着栗子和奶油的甜味，很快忘记了这件事。

 

_16，03，14，马孔_

格里兹曼拆开包装纸：是一个足球。他得到了一个足球作为生日礼物。

他在后院踢了整整一个下午，出人意料的是，他似乎很擅长这个：在几次尝试以后，格里兹曼成功地把球踢进了树枝搭起的简易门框。

他快乐得忘乎所以，完全没有注意到左手那一阵轻微的搔痒感。直到黄昏的光芒满满当当地浇在草地上，他的父亲叫他回去，他恋恋不舍地去捡起那只足球时，格里兹曼才发现手腕上多了些东西。

6岁的安托万·格里兹曼站在黄金色的夕阳中，并不清楚那漆黑的六个字母意味着什么。

 

_16，03，13，马孔_

格里兹曼的父母昨晚说了很久的话。格里兹曼觉得这和他手臂上的那个单词有关，因为他把那个黑色的词语给他父亲看时，他的表情变得有些古怪。格里兹曼只能希望这不会是件坏事。

他一觉醒来，像往常一样准备去上学。登上校车前，他的父母拥抱他的时间反常地变得久了许多。

他的母亲终于放开了他，然后她对他说：“亲爱的，不论如何我们都爱着你。你是我们这一生最好的礼物。”

格里兹曼看向父亲，他的父亲只是对他微笑，牵着他母亲的手；他看见他父亲还没戴上手表的手腕上写着属于他母亲的伊莎贝拉。他们送他上了校车，他的同学向他打招呼，说着话，让他暂时忘记了今早的小小插曲。

然后在这个夜晚，他的父母教给了他手腕上那个单词的读音。

 

_08，01，29，巴约纳_

冬天的严寒开始逐渐减弱，格里兹曼在更衣室脱下被汗水浸得湿透的长袖内衣，那个黑色的名字又一次露了出来。

他加入巴约纳青训营已经有一阵子了，已经基本熟悉了队友。他们大多是些和他差不多年纪的青少年，年轻，活力四射，总喜欢在更衣室做些捉弄人的把戏。有些人手臂上已经有了灵魂伴侣的印记，不过更多人的左手仍是一片空白；他的队友老是爱拿那些名字起哄。

格里兹曼属于有印记中的一员，但他逃过了一劫，因为他怕冷，训练时总是穿长袖。除此之外他还常常带着一条腕带，不知怎的，他觉得露出他手腕上的名字并不会是个好主意。

某个队友忽然兴奋地喊了起来，兴冲冲地给其他人展示他手腕上新出现的那个名字。她叫茱莉叶，他快乐地说，其他男孩们起着哄，那你得改名叫罗密欧了。他们唱着Je m'appelle Hélène，招呼着格里兹曼加入他们的走音大合唱。

而格里兹曼也确实这么做了。但他总觉得有种说不清的怪异感觉，它在他身体里微微地积聚着，像暴雨前低垂的黑色云层。

直到晚上，他回到家里，躺在床上，格里兹曼才忽然意识到了那个怪异之处。他队友的印记全是些女孩的名字：茱莉叶，夏洛特，玛丽，安，伊丽莎白。

而格里兹曼并不觉得会有哪个女孩名叫Neymar。

 

_06，05，20，巴约纳_

两年过的很快，格里兹曼可以从自己身高的增长速度直观地感受到。他正飞快地成长为一个青少年：不仅是青春痘，增大的食量，还有逐渐复杂的精神世界。

更衣室已经不再有人开灵魂伴侣的玩笑，绝大多数人现在都有了属于自己的那一个名字。一部分人像格里兹曼那样，用腕带或是手表遮住印记：灵魂伴侣，从本质上来说仍算是比较私密的东西——这是格里兹曼在成长中逐渐体会到的一件事。尤其是当他触碰那个黑色的单词时，他的手腕总是会扩散开一种暖意，让他的心情变得微妙地很好，像是小鸟的翅膀拂过他的胸口。

然而某一天的训练后，他像往常那样坐在板凳上，脱下足球鞋，正准备去冲澡，几个队友在边上闲聊。他一开始没在意，直到其中一个忽然压低声音，说，他昨天冲澡时看见了马克手上的名字，那是个男孩的名字。他的左手上写着爱德华，他小声说。

格里兹曼不确定他是不是听到了吸气声。另一个男孩用手肘捅了一下他，示意他不该说下去了；接着教练进来了，男孩们立刻一哄而散，回到属于他们的衣柜前乖乖听着讲话。

而格里兹曼没有听进去多少：他忙着想他刚才听见的对话，他在想他的队友说出“男孩的名字“时那声微弱的抽气声。他想到茱莉叶和罗密欧。

回马孔的路上他仍在思考。那天天气不是很好，虽然没有下雨，但暗淡的云层仍然铺满了天空。格里兹曼头抵着玻璃，看着云朵的灰色边缘。他很早就知道自己的灵魂伴侣会是个男性，格里兹曼起初这觉得并没有什么影响。然后他发现了某些流言，一种怪异的气氛笼罩着他们的球队——不只是他们的，和他们比赛的那些、更大的那些，全部都是这样。

接着，格里兹曼无意间了解到军队里某些不成文的规矩。他明白那种偶尔出现的古怪氛围是什么了，他学着像所有人那样，不问，不说，但某种程度上，他总是心存侥幸；这不会有什么不同，他持续地告诉自己。这没什么不同。

然后他听见了今天的对话。格里兹曼不受控制地试图去回忆那个队友说话时脸上的表情：他是在笑？惊讶？还是 _厌恶_ ？

这个想法使他打了个激灵。他取下腕带，看着自己手腕上黑色的字母，那声抽气声在他耳边幽灵般地回响。他的拇指搭上那里，感受着弱小的战栗穿过皮肤。

格里兹曼忽然意识到，如果他想要继续踢下去，他可能再也不能取下他的腕带了。

他握紧了拳头。

 

_06，05，18，马孔_

他的父母担忧地看着他，这使他更加没有勇气抬头直视他们。

“我们始终会支持你，如果这是你的决定的话。”他们最终说。

 

格里兹曼在训练完以后和队友告别，走出更衣室。他没有像往常那样穿过走廊，而是向左拐，上了十二级楼梯，笔直地走向教练办公室。

 

回到家里时他的手仍在颤抖。不过格里兹曼尽力在踏入家门前抑制住了，当他的母亲拥抱他时，他没有哭；他无比镇定地吃完晚饭，甚至还多要了些甜点。吃完后他帮忙收拾餐具，洗澡，然后回到自己的房间，翻出笔记本电脑，开始查询高校的入学时间和考试资料。

格里兹曼不知道自己看了多久，直到他的眼睛酸涩得再也受不了，脖子和背疼得像是要杀了他，他才躺回床上。黑暗里他听见自己的呼吸声，脸挨着毛毯，冰冷，湿润——他发现自己在流眼泪。

不管格里兹曼怎么尝试，泪水就是没法停下；紧接着他左手腕那串纹身般的黑字开始发痛，一种灼烧般的疼痛感迅速地占据了他的手臂。不是尖锐的刺痛，而是钝痛，沾上泪水的地方像是被烫到那样火热。

格里兹曼无计可施。他只是诅咒着，流着眼泪，缩成一团，希望黎明能早一点到来。

 

 

 


End file.
